


The five times Tony celebrated his birthday alone.

by Queen_2112



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Edwin Jarvis, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: And the one time he didn't have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your opinions, did you like it or not.  
> Ps: English is not my first language.  
> Thanks for reading.

~••~  
1:

Being a child of Howard, was never a good thing. Howard was always busy searching for captain America, making weapons and getting drunk, he never cared about his son. Tony was so smart, he was never the same as his age, Tony was always trying to make his father proud of him, but Howard was never proud of Tony.  
Howard was always yelling at Tony, throwing things at him and abusing him, but he never bothered himself to look for his son and care about him even if Tony was sick. However Tony wishes this nightmare would be over, but the destiny got other things for him.

Maria was also busy with her  foundations and the parties, also getting drunk (Like Howard), but she was addicted to drugs too. And tony have had enough of two abusing parents.

Jarvis was the only good thing happened in Tony's life, he'll always help him with everything, he was proud of everything Tony did, he will always be there for Tony when he's sick or weak. 

There's one time where Tony gets really sick, Tony was working on one of his projects and he was only 5 years old when he fainted in his father work shop; Jarvis, panicked once he saw Tony on the ground. However, Howard saw them and he punished Howard because he took care of Tony when he's sick. Tony can't forget how Howard whips Jarvis's back and when Howard left, Tony told Jarvis to leave the place, but Jarvis told him that he cannot leave him on his own with Howard and Maria. 

So when Tony was about to become six years old in two days, Jarvis decided to make cake and the two of them celebrating Tony's birthday; like always, Howard find out about it. Howard wasn't happy about it.

So when Tony was six, he was waiting for Jarvis, but Jarvis left the house saying he should go to see his family, Tony asked if he can go with him, but Jarvis apologized and left.  
Tony stood there doing nothing but looking at Jarvis, nump, soulless, broken and he just wants to cry, but he's Stark, Stark men don't cry.  
He swallowed and looked behind him to see Howard smirking. He went to his father workshop and kept working, not caring about the blood in his hands.

 

After that he left to his room and sits beside the window, looking at the sky while his father busy searching for Captain America and his mother busy drinking and the one he loves the most, Jarvis, is busy with his family.  
No one cares about his birthday, no one cares about him. He should be strong, he doesn't (does) care about these stupid parties. He's old and the old ones don't celebrate their birthdays. 

He pressed his forehead on the window and closed his eyes, feeling his heart broken. He was so stupid to feel exited about celebrating his birthday for the first time with Jarvis.  
He sighed and stared singing, "Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to Anthony, Happy sixth birthday for me."  
alone, like usual he should get used to this.

~••~

2: 

He's 14 now and he's in MIT away from the devil and sitting with his real friend, Rhodey, when he got a call from the devil. 

"Dad?" He heard sounds from the other line then there's his dad's response.

"Jarvis died today, the funeral in three days." Tony's phone fall to the ground.  
Rhodey stood once he saw Tony's tears fall.  
Tony felt everything is spinning around him, he felts so weak for the first time and he knows that he'll always feel weak and scared because there's no one to support him anymore. He was about to fall on his knees, but Rhodey wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and steadied him.  
"H-he is gone..." Rhodey understand him and took him to his bed and he kept hugging Tony and not leaving him no matter what.

Rhodey felt bad for Tony, everyone wants some meat of this poor kid, Rhodey however didn't care about Tony's money or anything else Tony can afford everyone.  
Rhodey saw what inside of Tony, he saw the scared, broken little kid, he made a promise to himself that he'll never leave Tony alone no matter what. So now he'll go with Tony to Jarvis funeral and he'll see the bastard Howard, the nightmare of Tony. 

Now Rhodey was listening to Tony when he remembers the good time and the bad time between him and Jarvis.  
He slept beside Tony and Tony fall a sleep with his head resting on his bestfriend's chest.

~~~ 

Tony put his masks on, and he stayed calm in the funeral then Rhodey gets a call and he didn't wanted to leave Tony alone, but Tony smiled to Rhodey and told him he's going to be ok. So Rhodey left after sending glares towards Howard.

 

Now Tony was standing alone in Jarvis's room after two days from the funeral. It was his birthday and Jarvis will leave the house when it's the day of Tony's birthday, but now he left forever. Tony closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing; then the door opens and Howard stepped in.  
"You know it's your birthday today," Howard says and Tony snores, "he never gets the chance to celebrate your birthday with you and do you know why?" Howard asked and Tony shrugged like it was a normal thing, "because I told him that you don't deserve someone to celebrate your birthday and if he celebrates your birthday then I'll punish you and not him," Tony froze, he wanted to punch his father, why did he do that! Howard kept going not caring about Tony's feelings, "he wasn't scared of me punishing him, no, he was scared of me punishing you and that's why he left in your birthdays." Tony choked out a sob and Howard start laughing.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed and earned a punch from his father, then Howard beats Tony and left him on the floor after spitting on the floor and calling Tony 'pathetic'.

Tony however, drugged him self away and wanted to apologize for Jarvis but he knows that Jarvis will forgive Tony. Tony always thought that Jarvis didn't wants to celebrate Tony's birthday, but now he hates Howard more than anything else. 

And now he was hugging the picture that was on the table, it was for him and Jarvis together smiling at each other. They just seemed like a father and a son.  
"You told me that you'll stay with me and protect me from Howard and Maria, where are you? Why did you leave me alone?" He sobbed and clutches the picture to his chest.

"Happy birthday to me." He passed out on the ground not before seeing Maria standing at the door, smirking and mouthing 'pathetic'.

~••~

3: 

He was 17 now, he doesn't know what to react at hearing his parents died in car accident, should he laugh and celebrate? Or should he cry?  
He just stood there looking at the one who called himself Fury and the one who looked older than Tony in 5 years, maybe his name was Phil? He doesn't remember, he just was looking at them.

Phil puts his hand on Tony's shoulder, and Tony nods to them and then he left.  
He gets to his house, it was his now.  
It was empty, it was always empty after losing Jarvis.  
And now he was on his own doing the one thing he promised himself, Jarvis and aunt Peggy to not do. He started drinking beer and then everything in the house was broken.

He passed out and wakes up cause of a slap, it was Peggy. He groaned and she huffed and then sighed.  
"What do you think you're doing Tony!" He groaned again at the loud voice.

"Auntie! Please, my head hurts s'much!" She sighed softly and handed him cup of liquid, he rises his eyebrow questionably and she rolled her eyes.

"It's for the hungover." She said and he snitched it fast from her hand and downs it in one go. His face cringed and she chuckled at him. Then she started brushing his hair away from his face. He leaned into the touch and then she pulled him into a hug.

He promised himself to never show weakness only in front of Peggy and Jarvis. "Is it good that they're dead now?" He asked her.

"Oh, baby.. I'm so sorry." She kissed his forehead. "You're not alone, you know that, right?" She cupped his face and pulled away to look into his eyes.  
He didn't respond to her which made her sigh again.  
"Tony, baby, I promise you that I'll be with you no matter what." He nods and rested his head on her shoulder.  
She didn't mention the tears that fall from him or from her. 

 

Then there's Obaidah, this man was like a father figure for Tony. Peggy didn't trust him, but when she saw Tony was happy with him, she softened a little towards Stane, but she still didn't trust him. 

Then when he's 21 Peggy promised him a big party, but the Alzheimer have something else for Tony and the one who Tony considered as his mother.  
He was shocked to see her calling him Howard. He just kissed her hand and left to celebrate his birthday alone. 

It's hurt, the destiny has something for Tony and Tony have had enough.  
He enters his house and walked to the bathroom, he looked up at the mirror, remembering everything happened to him. He should kill himself better for everyone else. He was just so disgusted with himself. Dark circles around his eyes, he was so pale and so lifeless; he punched the mirror and hissed in pain.

"SIR! You're having a panic attack, please sit down and take deep breath for me." Right his AI was his friend now, after Rhodey left and had his own business. JARVIS was so protective when it comes to his creator; and Tony loves him. Sometimes he felt safe only when he's surrounded between his bots. He was so pity.

He looked at the glass and pulled it to his wrist. He cut it and he can hear Jarvis pleading him.  
"Relax, J, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He smiled and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt so weak. 

"Sir, please, stop the blood. Please sir!" Damn his AI is going to be the death of him. He huffed a laugh and stood. 

"K JARVIS, I'll. Stop worrying about me. Your daddy will never leave you." He smirks and stood to wash his wrist and froze after hearing his sassy AI.

"Only when you stop being a child sir." Tony burst out laughing.

"Take that back, J!" 

"Sure sir." He can hear the amusement in JARVIS's voice.

"Make a note to remind me about selling you." He faked being hurt.

"I made it, sir." Damn JARVIS was challenging him and Tony chuckled and shook his head. Then he walked to his work shop to see DUMMY, U and Butterfingers whiling in happiness.

"Daddy is here!" He petted them and walked to complete his work.

It's 11:30 pm. He sighed and muttered under his breath, "Happy birthday to me." 

"Happy birthday, sir." Tony looked up at the nearest camera, eyes and mouth wide open, tears gathering into his eyes. 

"I.. Th-thanks, J." He looks at his work again and this is the first time someone wishes him happy birthday. Of course it is, JARVIS is his AI. Only bots loves Tony.

However, JARVIS made a note to always wish a happy birthday to his creator. 

~••~

4: 

Afghanistan happens and everything went down. The arc reactor and Yinsen. 

He will be 25 after 1 week. Even JARVIS wasn't here for him to wish him a happy birthday. 

But being tortured wasn't a good thing. Being under water wasn't a lovely thing. Being forced to put a metal in your chest was a horrible thing.  
Being forced to create weapons was worse that anything bad. 

Then after running away and Yinsen dies protecting him. It was all horrible.  
Rhodey pulled Tony into the safest hug and he kept whispering sorry.  
Tony whispered back that he wants to go home.

And they did. Tony likes Pepper, he likes her alot. She was so protective and so scary. Obie was acting weird and Tony frowned at him. 

So he decided to stop making weapons.  
Millions have died because of him, his hands was covered with blood. He felt so weak. then decided to rest alone in his home.

Today at 12:00 JARVIS will wish him a happy birthday.  
He made the iron man suit. He was Ironman, he can never be a hero, but at lease he can safe people and maybe the blood will disappear from his hands. 

Stane just took the arc reactor from Tony's chest and left him for death.  
DUMMY was the best he saved Tony's life and Tony went after him.  
Then he killed Stane. The man was just another Howard.

Tony went back to his home and JARVIS wished him a happy birthday, but Tony felt so nump. 

The life is tough and he can't trust anyone anymore.

~••~

5: 

Captain America is a live! There's a sexy god who wants to rule earth!  
Phil is nervous and this is the first time Tony saw him like that!  
He fights against the god of thunder!  
His life was so strange. 

The it's hurt.  
Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?  
He replies: A genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist.  
And what Steve replied, nearly broke him: I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. 

Seriously why he wants to remain him of who he was? Tony felt dizziness creeping up on him.  
It's the days where the arc reactor acts so bitchy. It's the days when he gets sick and the arc reactor makes it million worse then normal. 

Then after nearly losing Phil Tony felt his heart was about to stop. He can't lose someone this close to his heart like Coulson. He followed the orders. He just wanted it to end. And then there's the nuke and Tony drove it to the portal and he saw the chitauri and he was shocked. He was so scared, he closed his eyes once the nuke hits the mother ship. After that he kept falling until he heard Hulk roaring.

 

Once everything was over he went back to the tower and stayed in the bed until he was fine again. 

Fury was a bitch. He called them all and ordered Tony to accept the team in the tower. Tony was scared of them, Natasha stabbed him, he can't trust her. Steve hates him and it's hurt. Clint sometimes sends glares towards him. Bruce and Thor were so good for him. 

He stood after nodding and left before them. Coulson reaches for him and hold Tony's wrist. Tony looked up at him confused, "I will murder who ever try to hurt you Tones. Even if it was Captain America." Tony smiled at that, but when Phil grabbed Tony's chin softly and forced him to look into his eyes, he says, "I'm serious, Tones." Tony swallowed and when his teammates left the room and saw them he made a dirty joke and Coulson rolled his eyes, but he sends a murderer glares towards the Average. It was a warning for them. 

He was surprised that he fell for Steve and then Bucky was there and Tony fell for him too. It's hurt how the two of them are so perfect together and he wishes he could be with them, but he's Tony. He's a murder, he doesn't deserve happiness.

He was drinking his coffee when Steve kissed Bucky, Tony looked at his coffee and he felt Natasha's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, they've became best friends and Tony was happy that he could trust her.  
"You know that you should tell them, right?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? Tell who about what?" She shakes her head.

"You deserve happiness Tony, you should take your chance." She said softly and kissed his hair, then she left.  
He sighed and turned to see Steve and Bucky staring at him.

"What?" He asked and Bucky shove Steve hard on his chest and left. Tony winced at the shove. "What happened? You were kissing each other now!" 

Steve sighed and apologized to Tony, then he left Tony alone.

They're so weirdo, Tony shrugs off and left to his work shop.

 

Then Ultron happened and the family he built was destroyed now because of him. Damn, Thor hates him so much now. He just lifted Tony and pressed him against the wall with one hand chocking him like he was weighing nothing. Natasha tried to tell him everything was going to be ok.  
Bruce and Clint was giving Tony the disappointed look while Bucky was defending Tony and telling them they don't know why Tony acted like that and they don't know what she made him see. And then there's Steve who was giving Tony the silent treatment.

Tony felt alone again, he also felt that he's going to be sick in days. Then there's his birthday; it's only 2 days and JARVIS will wish him a happy birthday again. 

Tony gets sick the next day, he didn't show up until they went after Ultron, Tony wasn't replying on most of the conversations. He didn't follow orders.  
Bucky was injured, Natasha was shot at her leg. The kid died saving Clint. Hulk was mad at Bruce and Bruce was mad at Hulk. Steve Rogers was angry.

"Faceplate off!" He orders once Tony landed beside him. Tony hesitated before he obeyed.  
"Why didn't you follow orders like THE OTHERS?!" Tony didn't know what to answer.

"I saved the woman, the building was about to fall on her." Steve snorted at Tony's excuse.

"So you're telling me, you" Steve looks up and down Tony and continue, "you saved a woman? Tony, nobody will believe you pal, you're the most selfish man I've ever seen." Tony swallow, he knows that he's worthless, but he's not selfish. He never was. The team starts gathering together looking at their leaders arguing again, but this time Tony was quiet which was odd?  
"Come on tell me, why didn't you follow my orders? Every death happened it's on you Tony." 

"I don't follow your orders Captain. I'm not your soldier and I'll never be! Grow up Steve, there's no WorldWar II anymore!" He earned a slap from Captain America which was a shock to him. He kept starting at Steve, eyes full of hurt, pain, betrayal, fear and tears.  
He just saw Howard in Captain America. 

He just saw his father in the man he loves the most.

He heard gasps from his teammates, Bucky was looking like he's the one who had been slapped. Steve looked at his hand then at Tony, the guilt in Steve's eyes is so obvious, but that's it.

"T-tony, I'm... I'm sorry. Shit. I'm so sorry Tony, I didn't mean to!" Steve was looking so small and Tony wanted to tell him it's ok, but he had enough of people hurting him.

He shakes his head and flies away, ignoring his teammates.

"Sir, your fever is getting higher! It's 107.4 please sir! Call someone to help you!" JARVIS is the only one who cares about him, but Tony didn't want anyone to see him weak and sick. Stark men are made of Iron.

"JARVIS, off until I turn you on again." He orders and JARVIS pleaded him for the last time and then he was on his own.  
Shit Today is his birthday, he's going to be 27. Maybe it is the day when he dies? Maybe he could rest in peace alone? Maybe everything is going to be ok? His eyes felts so heavy to keep them open, he closed them. Then he's going down. 

~

He wakes up in the hospital.  
Bucky was shouting at Steve and Steve was crying? Tony wiped his eyes and yeah Steve was looking at the ground and the tears silently running down his face.  
He looked at Bucky and turn the sounds on again.  
"It's all on you! You're the worst person I've ever met! You have to make this shit work!" Bucky kept screaming into Steve but Tony covered his ears and groaned. 

Pain! Pain is everywhere. What happened? He remembers falling to the ground, remember getting slap from 'Captain America' and yeah passing out while he was flying back.  
Hands were touching him, he opened his eyes to see Bucky and Steve hovering around him.  
"Tony, what the hell were you thinking about?! Getting into a big fight while you're sick?" Great now Bucky will scolds him like a child. 

"Bucky! Enough, not now." Steve orders Bucky and Tony sighed in relief, God he was so, so tired. "Tony, how are you feeling? Do you need me to call you a doctor?" Steve asked him while he starts brushing the hair away from Tony's face. 

"I'm fine, thanks." His voice was hoarse and Bucky handed him a glass of water, while Steve helped him sit up to drink.  
Why everything hurts?  
"What happened?" He asked them after getting quite.

"You passed out, then you fell and you have your arm broken and some broken rips in your body." Bruce replied once he enters the room. He hands Tony his phone and went back to check on Tony.

"Brucie, What do I have to do with my phone now? It's Pepper right?" He asked smiling.

"No, Tones, it's JARVIS." Bruce replied and sit down on the chair then he continues, "He wanted to tell you something important, that's what he said to us." Bruce started tapping on his own phone leaving Tony to his own world.

Tony didn't know what JARVIS wants to tell him, of course he wanted to scold Tony and Tony rolled his eyes. He didn't open the phone to talk with JARVIS. No he should talk to him when he's in the tower.  
"When can I go home?" He asked.

"You can't go home."

"I'll talk to the doctor, and we can leave now." 

Bruce and Steve spoke in the same time. "Brucie, please go and talk to the doctor with Steve. I really wants to go home." He used his puppy eyes on Bruce who sighed softly and stood.  
They left Tony with Bucky.

"I'm sorry." Bucky suddenly whispers which caused Tony to look up at him, eyes wide open.

"Pardon?" 

"What happened between you and Steve was because of me. It's because I'm the only one who reminds him in the past, but Tony he loves you and I hope you know that." Tony didn't want to have this hope now, no, never; they're in love with each other, there's no place for him between them.  
He's Tony after all. So masks on.

"Of course I know darling." He smirked and his smirk died when Bucky kissed his forehead, it was replaced with a blush. 

"Rest doll." He did.

 

After three hours they were back at home and he sneaked out to his workshop. He should apologize to JARVIS.  
He enters the workshop and petted his bots.  
"Happy birthday, sir." JARVIS says softly and Tony froze.

"You think I'm pathetic cause nobody ever wished me a happy birthday?!" He asked looking at the camera, emotionless.

"No, I'm just happy that it's your birthday sir. You're a gift to the world. I'm happy I've met you sir." 

Tony was speechless, why he's getting emotional?  
"Oh god, I'm getting emotional! Eww!" He chocked out a laugh, "Aww that's sweet from you JARVIS, thanks baby." 

"And I made a note sir to remind you of selling me cause I broke your orders and get back online before you hit the ground." The AI said innocently and Tony rolled his eyes, but he can feel himself smiling.

"You piece of shit." 

"I know sir." Tony chuckled and shake his head softly.

"Happy birthday to me." He murmured and get back to his work.

He didn't notice the super soldiers standing out and listening to him and JARVIS.


	2. Chapter 2

+1: 

He left the workshop at 5 am: 

He wasn't working anyway, he was just designing, he went to take a shower and gets changed then he went to the kitchen.   
The two super soldiers were already making breakfast, Steve handed him the coffee and Tony moans dirty when he took his first sip.   
He looked at Steve who was all red and then at Bucky who was smirking and then he realized what he'd done. He groaned and Bucky chuckled while Steve start coughing. 

"So? Tony, when is your birthday?" Bucky asked him while he was placing the plates and they didn't miss how Tony tensed.

"Yesterday." He replies softly.

"And why didn't you tell us about it?" This time it was Steve who asked him. 

Tony wanted to tell them that he's not that important and Howard said he should never celebrate his birthday. Tony just shrugged and looked at his nearly empty cup.  
"Because we were fighting Ultron?" That was a lie. 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other then Steve asked again, "What about before Ultron?" Tony places the cup hard on the table.

"And what do you want? You want to give me gifts? I don't want your gifts Steve, I'm a billionaire, I don't need you." Why he's so harsh with Steve?   
"Just don't try to pretend that you're my friends." And like that he left the two of them shocked. 

He went out and take his Audi car and left to his parents house. He pulled off and went straight to Jarvis's room.  
It's still smelling like Jarvis, like home. 

He kept looking at Jarvis's notebook until he read it. In every year of Tony's birthday, Jarvis will write to him.   
And the last one was when he was 13.

(Anthony, I know you think that I don't care about you. The truth is I care I hope you'll forgive me. I don't know if I'm going to make it for your 14 birthday. I wish you can enjoy your life and don't you ever think of yourself like you're nothing! Tony you're the best thing happened to me and to your parents. I know you think they don't love you. But they did they've always been in love with you. I want you to celebrate every birthday you've got.

And Anthony... please forgive me, I can't stay with you anymore and I can't protect you. I'm sick Anthony and if you're reading my notebook then that's mean I'm dead. You deserve all love my boy.

Take care of yourself, I love you my son.  
Jarvis. )

Tony was sobbing, He just wants Jarvis back so he can hug him. It's too late, Jarvis is disappointed in him now. Everyone hates him, and he's in love with the most perfect couple. He should move on and stay away from the tower, the town or the country. 

~

Steve told his teammates about what he and Bucky did heard. They all were shocked when they knew that nobody celebrated Tony's birthday only his bots and AI. 

Once Tony left the tower, they bought a big cake and gifts. Rhodey, Pepper and Happy were there. All of them going to make a big surprise for Tony. He deserves all happiness after all.

The only problem that he and Bucky are in love with Tony Stark. They don't want to scare him, but Bucky doesn't want to wait anymore. He fucked Steve hard into the mattress for the first time after the whole WW2 just because he slapped Tony. Steve knows he deserves to be killed and not only being fucked.   
They should work things together between the three of them. 

It's been hours and Tony is still not home yet. They started getting worried and Bruce was getting greener every second passed.  
"JARVIS, where's Tony?" Bucky asked and he's already wearing his jacket. Steve did the same anyway.

"I'm forbidden to tell you, but don't make me regret it Captain Rogers." JARVIS replies and the warnings in his voice was so clear. JARVIS was giving the silent treatment to Steve since he slapped his creator.   
"Sir is in Howard's house. I'll drive you there." The AI tell them.

"Thanks, buddy." Bucky replies. Like that they headed for Tony.

When they enters the house they saw him curling like a small ball and rocking softly. That did break their hearts and what burns their hearts is when Tony saw them he rushed to them and hugged them both.

They kept him between them, holding him and brushing his hair. Whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

Bucky turns Tony's face once he calmed down and kissed him softly, Tony was shocked, looking at them not believing what's happening. Then Steve guided Tony's chin with his fingers and kissed him. 

"W-what th-the Hell!" He asked panting and Steve blushed, Bucky rolled his eyes.

"We want you Tony. We love you, can we please have you?" Bucky says when he saw Steve is not going to say anything.

~

He was so shocked, being kissed by two hot super soldiers wasn't something common. And is Bucky kidding with him? 

"I.. I don't get it... why do you want me? Is it a onenight stand? I don't think I can make it and I'm sure there's a lot of people interested in you." He says and starts taking steps back.

"No! We don't see you like that, doll. We want you to stay with us forever, we want to take care of you." Bucky reaches for Tony's hand and Tony was so confused.

"Why do you want me? I'm me and you know who are you. I don't think it's going to work." He says but this time he didn't run away, instead he felt himself leaning into Bucky.

"Tony I know we're not good for you, I know that we're full of flaws and it's our fault we thought that you can love us back." Steve said and he was hurt, Tony looked at them amused and shakes his head.

"It's not about you. It's about me, I'm broken Steve, I'm.... Millions died because of me, Steve, I'm a murder. My hands covered with blood. But I love you and because I love you, both of you; I can't let you suffer with me, you should see your life and be happy together. I'm not good for you." 

He thought they're going to leave him alone, but the sad expression on Steve's face and the angry expression on Bucky's face give him a hope. 

Bucky cupped Tony's cheeks and kissed him softly, Tony closed his eyes and pressed their forehead together. Steve walked behind Tony and hugged them both. "Tony the three of us are broken. We can glue our pieces back together, we can take care of each other. And what, you thought that you're the only one who got hands covered with blood? Tony, I killed a lot of innocent people and your parents were from them. Punk here made a lot of bad decisions and people get killed, but we make up for everyone. You lead the nuke out of the portal, you carry a city to save the world." Bucky kissed Tony's forehead.

"You know they weren't innocent?" When they didn't understand what he's talking about, he continued, " Howard and Maria, I just wanted to thank The winter soldier for killing them." He smirked when he saw Bucky was shocked. 

"You know you can tell us about them?" Steve whispers in Tony's neck and Tony shiver. Steve noticed and smirked. 

"They were abusive, they tortured Jarvis, you know who is he, right?" They nodded to him and he continued, "when every time I show some weakness, Howard will be mad and he'll whip Jarvis or me. When I was sick he'll tell me Stark men are made of Iron..." he sighed and felt Steve kissing his neck and Tony closed his eyes. "That's why I never showed it when I was sick or when I'm sad. Forward, I fell for both of you. I couldn't make a move because Howard made it clear that I'm worthless. I was wrong and he was wrong." He smiled at his new boyfriends. 

"If I got back in the time, I'll kill him and never let him touch you baby." Steve whispers in Tony's ear. Tony turned his face to Steve and kissed him, the kiss wasn't soft like the first time, it was dirty and hot.

After finishing make out, they walked to the car and went back to the tower.

Once Tony enters the tower everyone screamed "SURPRISE!" Tony was looking at them, eyes wide and full of tears. His boyfriends kissed him.  
Soon they were all celebrating and wishing him happy birthday.

"Thank you guys. It's really meant a lot to me. I... I don't know how I can make it up to you and I-" he didn't finish cause  Natasha punched his shoulder, "OUCH! Bucky, do something! She punched me!" Natasha rolled her eyes and Bucky glared at her.

"We're family Tony, we have each other's backs. And all this time we were celebrating our birthdays and no one knew about your birthday. But now we will celebrate it together every year. Antoshka don't you ever dare and push us away." 

He wiped the tear that fell fell from his eye and nodded softly.   
She kissed his cheek. 

"Tones! It's presents time!" Rhodey called from the other side of the room to save his best friend. 

He opened Rhodey's, Pepper's, Clint's, Thor's, Natasha's then Bruce's.   
Then he looked at his boyfriends and opened theirs. It was their dog tags. He looked surprised at them, this is so special for them, but why they're giving it to him. 

"We want you to be ours forever and we want to be yours forever." Steve said and Tony kissed him hard.  
Then he wears them and never took it off again. 

~

After 1 year: 

He was in the bed between his two boyfriends, they were looking so peaceful and damn they're not the devils from yesterday. Yesterday was amazing! He smiles and run his finger on Bucky's cheek.   
'Take that Howard! I'm with your best friends now. And they don't like you anymore.' He smirked and remembered when he was and where he's now. He's not alone anymore, he hopes Jarvis will be proud of him. He hopes Peggy will be proud of him. 

"You're thinking, stop thinking." Steve said, his voice hoarse and Tony looked at Steve and smirked, remembering the blowjob Steve gave him. 

"Go back to sleep, doll." Bucky said and Tony couldn't resist kissing them both. They're so cute when they're sleepy.

"I love you my stupid super soldiers." 

"We love you too." 

"We love you too." 

Both of them replies sleepy and hugged him. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
He will always be fine because his family will always be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Love ya <3


End file.
